


Let's bury our past and our fears and all these bones

by x103femke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternated Universe, Chptr 1 ex text au, Chptr 2 pen au, Chptr 3 motorcycle, Chptr 4 chronic illness, Chptr 5 ballet, Chptr 6 delivery guy, Chptr 7 band au, Chptr 8 lincoln throwing paint, F/M, Fluff, Linctavia - Freeform, one shots, otp prompts, some more than one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x103femke/pseuds/x103femke
Summary: Only Linctavia since I am kinda sick of the lack of them, they deserved better.some other ships do appear.These are one shots some are gonna be more.





	1. I am just singing 'cause it's over

_**Chapter 1 - I'm just singing cause it's over** _

 

  Octavia was aggressively typing on her phone after a night out with the girls. She was drunk and she was very mad. Atom had somehow got the balls to break-up with her unexpecting.

  Well it was kind of expecting since he told the whole school their sex life. Actually according to him the lack of and then apparently it`s perfectly normal to screw the girl standing next to you and blame your, now ex, girlfriend of cheating.

  Yep, Octavia`s life sucked at this very moment so she would tell him loud and clear and with as much rage as she has that it wasn't something you should do and that he should be glad that she didn't kill him. Because she would and ooooohhh it would be so slow and painful.

  After spending almost 10 minutes writing the text to her ex-lover she finally hit send and threw her phone not so carefully on her bed. Life sucked at this very moment; so she grabbed her iPad to connect it to her soundbar and shamelessly put on some classic rock at the highest volume. Her brother wasn't home anyways so there would be no complains except the ringing in her ears later tonight.

  Not much later, maybe 3 songs, she heard her phone going off telling her someone had texted her. She kind of carefully but not picked up her phone. Apparently she doesn't know how to send texts. There was a 5 maybe 6 paragraphs long text. It was not Atom. She had send her rage text to someone else. A hot someone else according to the profile picture.

  The first thing she did was sending a very very very long sorry text which got answered with a “have you read what I send you; you don't need to apologize” well at least he was on her side. So she actually read what he had sent her. It was very sweet for someone who doesn’t know her. Almost like he was hitting on her but in a subtle way. In short “he was a absolutely asshole person and she deserved better.” But the way he had put it in such way like he admired her and he thought highly of her. He didn’t even know her.

  He told her that she had all the right to be angry. He told her that she was worth way more than that dick of a person. She deserved better, she deserved real love. Not some fuckboy who was degrading her. He let her feel that she was actually worth something.

  They texted back and forth. His name was Lincoln, he didn't lived far away and was a major in sport science just like her only two years higher. She did a minor in gymnastics, he in boxing. They kept talking way into the morning and Octavia immediately felt better. At some point she finally asked him if he would like to get a coffee as a thank you for making her feel better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Eden - Circles
> 
> It isn't beta'd so mistakes are mine and if you find them be so kind :)
> 
> So tell me your toughts of this and follow me on tumblr;  
> lastyearsmodel.tumblr.com


	2. I can tell your breath flows with my own

_**Chapter 2 - I can tell your breath flows with my own** _

 

  “So uh, I still have your pen and I thought maybe you want it back.” Lincoln stuttered looking at the brunnette who was sitting at the table in the lunchroom with her friends.

 

  “He is cute, Octavia.” The other brunnette giggled. ‘Octavia’ he thought, ‘beautiful name for a beautiful girl, no Lincoln keep your thoughts to yourself she just wants her pen back. Hopefully.

 

“Shut up, Raven.” She slapped the girl next to her. “Don’t mind her she’s got a bad mood.” She smiled. Damn Lincoln don’t stop thinking.

 

“But thank you although I let you borrow it two weeks ago, I thought you kidnapped the pen.” She joked and her green eyes came to life. 

 

Don’t look into her eyes. 

 

  He looked away. “Yeah sorry about that, I had a lot to do.” He hadn’t, he just had to get the balls to talk to her. Yes that took two weeks. “Umm well since it took me two weeks, maybe I can for it apologize and take you out for a coffee?” 

 

“Damn Pocahontas,” the Raven girl laughed, “you got….”

 

  “Don’t finish that sentence if you want to live,” the gorgeous girl stopped her, “yes I would love to get a coffee sometime.” She smiled when she looked at him. Damn her smile made her like a godess. Was this even real?

 

“Uh, can I maybe have your number so t-that we can..” he stuttered.

 

  “Yeah, of course.” She leaned to the side, her beautiful hair moving with her, to get her phone out of her pocket. She unlocked her phone and gave it to him. “Here text yourself so I have your number.”

 

He was very proud of himself to put his phone number in without shaking too much.

 

“Thank you,” the girl looked at her phone for a second, “Lincoln, for giving my pen back after two weeks and inviting me for coffee.” 

 

 The way she said his name just send him to heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crywolf - Rising, Rising
> 
> It isn't beta'd so mistakes are mine and if you find them be so kind :)
> 
> So tell me your toughts of this and follow me on tumblr;  
> lastyearsmodel.tumblr.com


	3. Are you still my answer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for not updating early it has been a busy but exciting week since I gratuaded against all odds so medschool here I come. Also if you guys have amazing ideas for a room and things i should write tell me!

  _ **Chapter 3 - Are you still my answer?**_

 

Lincoln kicked agains his Harley, this was the second time this month that his bike broke down. He was really frustrated that the garage hadn’t fix the problem. How was he supposed to go home now?  
  When he thought that another biker came down the highway and saw him. It is normal that biker would help another biker in need. Just like truckers always horn at each other. And so the person did. They stopped in front of Lincoln’s bike, another Harley rider.

  The person killed their engine and got of their bike. They took of their helmet and to Lincoln’s surprise it was a beautiful young lady. She walked towards him. “So what’s wrong with your bike or are you having a picnic here?” She asked smiling at him.

  “I think it is the alternator, but I am not quite sure,” he scratched his head, “it’s the second time this month it broke down and I had it for a check-up recently but well as you see that didn’t help.”

 She looked at the alternator and turned to him. “Where did you get it fixed?”

  “At Wallaces, why?” He looked at her.

 “Oh yeah, that explaines a lot, they have a habit of fucking up your bike,” she laughed at him, “you’re new around here?”

  “Yeah moved here 2 months ago, well do you think you can fix it?”

 “I don’t know they once fucked up my friend’s bike so much so.” Shame Lincoln thought already a boyfriend.

  She sat down next to the bike to get a better shot at it.

  “Yep, alternator it is.” She stood up and wiped her hands on her pants. “So you've got two options here, you either go with me and leave your bike behind and I get someone to pick it up or you’ll wait here for them to pick it up.”

 “Can’t you stay with me?” He asked hopefull.

  “Well big boy, I have places to be.” She smiled.

 “Can’t I at least take you out for dinner as a thank you?”

 “A thank you or a date?” Octavia laughed.

  “Whatever.” Lincoln said under his breath.

  “I’ll like that very much, I am gonna call my friend and do the stuff I have to do if you are still here in an hour call me!” She picked up her phone, plugged her earphones in and started dialing someone.  
“Oh wait gimme your phone.” She said while dialing.

He did as he was told to.

  “Hey Raven, can you do something for me.  
There is someone here who has a bike problem could you pick him up for me?  
-  
“Raven please no jokes”  
-  
“Great I’ll text you the location see you!”

“Okay big boy, my friend is coming to pick you up and I’ll be on my way so see you soon I guess.” She rambled

“Thank you very much uuh.” Lincoln realised that he never knew her name.

“Octavia.” She said and held out her hand.

“Lincoln.” He smiled as he shook her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crywolf - Windswept  
> Come talk to me on tumblr  
> lastyearsmodel


	4. Bless me with your kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who sucks at updating weekly?  
> Also the medical stuff in this story is not very accurate since I know so little. It was a dog prompt that turned into something else sorry not sorry. Not betad at all

_**chapter 4 - Bless me with your kiss** _

 

__

“Can I ask you something?” Lincoln felt a small tap on his shoulder and turned around. 

 

“Yes ofcourse.” He turned around and was greeted by a beautiful tiny woman.

 

“Um, well I have to train my dog, since he is a service dog, and I wanted to train on distraction but I have no other dogs to do that and since you’re here I thought maybe you could help?” she rambled.

 

“Sure what do you want me to do?” He lightly pulled his dog's leash so that she was facing him. Jackie was a very behaved dog since she was trained as a protection dog.

 

“Well, I am gonna give Chewy a watch me command and if you could walk by really close or let her sniff while he is watching me to see how he reacts?” She let her dog sit close to her.

 

“I can do that,” he walked a little back, “you good to go?”

 

“Yes,” she said and made a hand gesture,” Chewy watch me.”

 

As Lincoln walked be Jackie sniffed Chewy a little bit and it almost looked like his attention went to her but when the girl made the gesture again his focus remained.

 

“He is very well trained!” Lincoln complimented. 

 

“He has too, he has saved my life multiple times,” she smiled, Chewy still had his focus on her, “good boy!” She petted her dog.

 

“Would you like to walk around and see how he is behaving if a dog walks next to him?” Lincoln suggested.

 

“Sure we can go to a cafe there on the corner?” She pointed in the direction. 

 

“Do you want them to walk next to each other or not?” He asked her.

 

“Um, rather not if something happens I want to be sure that he reacts.” She smiled

 

“Sure,” they started walking towards the cafe, “so what do you do in your daily life?”

 

“I have chronical illness therefor my dog so.”

 

“No I mean besides that.” He looked at her.

 

“Okay, well I like to go on hikes and enjoy nature I guess, but I can’t really go because I need someone to go with me.”

 

“I like hikes too I know the area a bit, if you want we could go sometime?” 

 

“Seriously?” Her eyes lit up.

 

“Yes, ofcourse!” He smiled at her excitment.

 

“You do need to learn how to give me my emergency meds tho.” She was thinking now.

 

“I got time free tomorrow, if you want?” He laughed, they almost reached the cafe.

 

“Sure, I would -” suddenly Chewy jumped against the girl, shit he had to know her name. “Good boy!” She said and looked at her arm, “I think an allergy has started, uum could you help get my backpack off?”

 

“Yeah, sure what do you need?” 

 

“There is a needle in a package which has liquid in it in the front of the backpack.”

 

“Aha, got it.” Lincoln said like he won a competition.

 

“Good, there is also a pump in the back of the backpack could you get that too?”

 

“Yes of course, you want to sit down first or?”

 

“That might be better.” 

 

“There is a bench there I’ll help you.” He said as soon as he had the pump out.

 

“Thanks,” she pushed some buttons on the pump and the pump bleeped and opened her jacket, he saw a tube going somewhere near her right shoulder she unclipped a certain part of the tube so she could access her infusion system, her port. She took the needle out of its package and prepped her infusion. She put the needle in the access tube and slowly pushed the liquid through her tube and port. She reconnected the other tube so her daily infusion could go through. She then got a little bin out to put the needle in. “It should wear off soon, but I’ll get tired.”

 

“If you want I can bring you home maybe the dogs could hang out and you can rest.”

 

“Sure, but I came by car so.” She smiled at him.

 

“It’s okay, I walked this way with Jackie so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crywolf - weight
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos and come find me on tumblr ; lastyearsmodel


	5. I wanted you to be the last thing on my mind

**_Chapter 5 ~ I wanted you to be the last thing on my mind_ **

 

“Look Lincoln!” Lexa whispered.

It was her birthday and as the sweetest brother he is he took her to the San Francisco Ballet’s Cinderella.His sister was a big fan of ballet and has always wanted to go to the SF ballet. She has danced since she could walk but never pursued her dreams, which she sometimes regrets.

On stage a little girl was walking forward with a bouquet after a few seconds the main ballerina, no Lincoln principal dancer Lexa would say, walked next to the little girl and took over the bouquet. She looked very elegant and the way she moved was just beautiful. She smelled the flowers and sat down at the grave which was surrounded by a tree. She took a few steps back and did a beautiful arabesque, well that is what Lexa called it. She looked very happy while she danced for the story she was dancing until the “bad” sisters came.

He looked at Lexa who was watching with her mouth open.

“She is sooo good Lincoln!”

“What's her name again?” Lincoln whispered hoping not to be heard by other people.

“Octavia Blake, her brother also dances but in the corp de ballet.” She smiled. “She is the best principal in the world.” She smiled

“Because you said so?” He grinnend.

“Ssht, Lincoln!” She pinched him in his side.

Somehow he really enjoyed watching her dance, she made it so effortless like he could do it. His favorite part was when she was dancing with the fairies she looked like a kid in a candy store. The break came sooner than he thought hoped and Lexa was hyper because all of what she has seen. He typed a fast text to Anya to let her know how much their little sister was enjoying the performance.

He got up and walked around to stretch his long legs. Soon he came upon a little store and saw a poster of the ballerina he adored so much. He took one out of th’e bin where they were rolled up and wrapped, for Lexa he told himself, and went to the cashier to buy it. A little note was stuck to the back of the wall behind the girl.

Get a photo and let your point shoes be sign by your favorite dancers:

 _today Octavia Blake and Niylah Traider will take pictures with you!_  

Nice, he thought, Lexa would like that. As soon as he came back he gave Lexa the poster who was of course thrilled but couldn't see who was on the poster. Which made her pout because Lincoln wouldn't tell her. But what he did told her was that they had a signing and the person on the poster would be there too. Which made her pout less.

The second part began and Lincoln was even more amazed by the girls ability to dance. She made it even more effortless and the ballroom dance was now his favorite. Specially with the golden dress. He didn’t like the male principle at all. All he thought was that he would rather be in his position. Not that he could dance.

The performance soon came to an end and Lexa was all hyped up again. She couldn’t get up fast enough and drag Lincoln down the stairs. There were a few kids and their parents before them but soon they saw the two beautiful dancers putting their signatures on leotards, dance shoes, bags and a lot of other stuff.

Soon it was their turn, Lexa’s turn, Lincoln thought.

“Hello,” the brunette ballerina smiled, “did you enjoy the performance?”

“Yes, a lot!” Lexa said enthusiastic, she put the poster on the table. “you are so good!”

“Thank you!” she said, signed the poster and looked at Lexa and Lincoln, “would you also like to get a picture?”

All Lexa could do was nod.

“Does the big guy also want to be in the picture?” She looked at Lincoln.

“If my sister approves,” he looked at his sister who nodded, “lucky me.”

“Good.” She laughed, omg Lincoln thought.

The ballerina got up and stood between them while Lincoln took his phone out.

Lexa still hasn’t found the ability to speak.

“Thank you for your time.” Lincoln said shy.

“You’re welcome, handsome,” she flirted, “so will you be here for the next performance?”

“Yeah, I think my little sister would like too.” He ruffled her hair.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Lincoln was doing grocery shopping for the Woods family. He saw the beautiful ballerina again.

While he was getting the milk out of the fridge the brunette made a conversation.

“So we meet again, handsome.”

“So we do, ballerina.” He laughed.

“Did your sister got back her ability to speak?” She turned to face him.

“Yeah, after she got home she couldn’t stop talking about you.” He looked at her. She had her hair down, it reached to the middle of her back, wore a grey vest, a torn jeans and Dr. Martins. Nothing he would expect from her.

“Well, that’s a good thing then,” she looked down at her shoes, “well if she would like, I have some free time on my hands this weekend I would love to teacher here some stuff and then after that we could go out for dinner? Well the two of us.” She rambled.

“I would love it, and I think my sister too.” He laughed at her cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plays the guess who's back song
> 
> Uh yeah this happened.  
> I still have some unfinished fics so I think there'll be more updates.
> 
> Also if you like it leave a kudos leave a comment.  
> If you don't like it leave a kudos leave a comment.
> 
> Song; Gravity by Eden


	6. At least that's living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd at all, sorry for the mistakes.  
> I have a couple more written some of them are a second chapter of the ones I already wrote I have no idea how I am gonna post that but if you have an idea please tell me.

**_Chapter 6 - At least that's living_ **

 

“Why does the note say 'send your hottest delivery guy?’ Ilian?” Lincoln shouted across the store.

 

“Well ask the person not me!” The pizza maker shouted back.

 

“Well I feel honored that you give this delivery to me,” he laughed, “how long 'till it’s ready?”

 

“8 minutes.”

 

“What does this person has on their pizza?”

 

“Well, about that there is pinapple on their pizza!”

 

“That’s delicious Illian not a crime.” Lincoln laughed hitting him on his shoulder.

 

“Well it is to me.” He muttered. “Anyways you’re ready to go.”

 

“Nice, thanks.” Lincoln put the pizza in the bag and ruffled his hair.

 

“See you in 20 I guess.” He shouted and took a mint from to bar to throw it in his mind.

“I’ll make that 40 minutes, Linc.” Illian laughed.

 

“Sure, you do that.”

 

The address wasn’t very far away from the restaurant Lincoln worked, it took him maybe 10 minutes driving in the delivery car. As soon as he arrived he climbed up the stairs to get to the apartment the person was living in. He hated apartments to deliver in, they always took so much time and this one didn’t even have an elevator even though he only had to get up 3 stairs. When he reached the door he wanted to knock but a beautiful girl with green eyes, dark brownish hair, athletic build, perfect girlfriend material just a little younger than he would be opened the door.

 

“Hey, I saw you coming so I thought I would be first,” she said enthusiastic, “well they did read my note for sure.”

 

“Uh, yeah well, here is your pizza ma’am.” He still was dazzled by her and her beauty.

 

“How much do you get.” She asked, put the bag aside and pulled her wallet out of her pocket.

 

“Uh, 12,50.” He really needed to work on his speech.

 

“You keep the rest, thank you.” She smiled, damn Lincoln don’t react on it, “have a good day at work!” and the door was closed.

 

Lincoln stood there for a solid 2 minutes before being able to move. The girl had given him a 4,50 tip the most he had got this night so far. He walked back to the car still trying to process of what had happened. He reached the restaurant within the time he had said.

 

“Well ‘Hottest Delivery boy’ how was your delivery.” Illian mocked.

 

“I’ll be damned, I thought it would be one of those desperate young girls who were having a sleepover or something but damn that girl was gorgeous.” He rambled.

 

“Today is your lucky day.” Illian smiled and hit him on his shoulder.

 

“How?”

 

“She ordered again, this time no pinapple but she wants a Ben & Jerry, so get me one.”

 

“Did she aske the..”

 

“She asked the same delivery guy.”

 

“What is the phone number?”

 

“On the receipt Lincoln as always.” Illian walked back to the kitchen. “Oh and get me a Ben & Jerry’s Strawberry Cheesecake please.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“She’ll get it for free too!” He shouted back.

 

While the pizza was being made, Lincoln prepared himself mentally to now have a normal conversation with the goddess. It probably will be very hard. Within 15 minutes the second pizza the girl ordered was ready and within 10 minutes he was at her door again. But this time he called the phone number before knocking.

 

“Hello, Octavia Blake.” He heard her voice say.

 

“Hey, this is Lincoln from the pizzeria you called, I am at your door.”

 

“Oh, shit doesn’t the bell work?” She said and he heard some noise in the background.

 

Before he could answer he was greeted by his goddess.

 

“I don’t know haven’t tried it thought this would work better.” He stuttered.

 

“Well, thank you for your fast delivery Lincoln.” Shit he really needed to get to know this girl.

 

“You are welcome Octavia,” he handed over the bag, “you’ll be getting the Ben & Jerry’s from us by the way.”

 

"Thank you very -" 

 

“Oh pizza,” suddenly a 50-something-old man appeared next to Octavia, “thanks, here is 20 should be enough.” he pushed some money in his hand. “Octavia don’t hold him up for too long he is working.”

 

“DAD!” Octavia practically shouted.

 

“See, you later hot delivery guy!” It almost looked like Octavia would murder her dad.

 

“Sorry, about that.” She said shy.

 

“Don’t worry I’ve experienced worse on my job,” he laughed, “but now I get the two deliveries in one day.”

 

“Yeah, I really needed that  Ben & Jerry’s,” she looked down, “Um after you are done with your job would you like to go out? It doesn’t have to be now it can be another day or something but maybe.” She looked up to him.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

“Good job Octavia!” He heard in the background.

 

“Oh my god Dad, you are even worse than Bellamy!”

 

“It’s fine don’t worry, I’ll text you when I am done with work.”

 

“Okay good.” She almost jumped up and down.

 

When he came back to the pizzeria Illian immediately gave him free after hearing that he had scored a date with the Octavia girl.

That night he had a movie date with the most beautiful girl of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song; Eden Rock and Roll  
> Come find me on tumblr; lastyearsmodel  
> Leave a comment or a kudos I love those


	7. Maybe I could play gituar like Hendrix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back, back again after a f* long time.  
> So med school is taking a looooootttttt of my time as usual but i have a lot of unfinished fics which i want to finish soon, especially for Linctavia (insert sassy emoji here). So i might update more often.

 

_**Chapter 7 - Maybe I could play gituar like Hendrix** _

 

When Gustus asked him to come to this band playing in the local pub, Lincoln did not think that this would happen. It was an all girl band he did not know Gustus liked. They were good, very good. They were some rock/metal band. They were all very good, but damn the drummer took it too a whole new level. She had some energy that could not run out. Not only that, she was really, really pretty.

 

“They are good, man!” Lincoln hit Gustus on his shoulder.

 

“I told you, you would like them.” He laughed.

 

“How do you know them?”

 

“I know the lead singer, she often comes for ink,” he explained, “why, you want to date her?”

 

“No,” Lincoln laughed, “but the drummer, I would yeah.”

 

Gustus laughed and slapped him on his shoulder.

 

At the end of the show something happened the lead singer named “Heda” announced:

 

“So you all know Skairipa has a brother right?” Everyone cheered. “Well, he got someone to drum for us, so she and her brother will sing for you our last song for today!” At that moment she came forward and an older man took place behind the drums. 

 

“Hey guys!” She said into the microphone and the crowd cheered once more. 

 

She looked at the drummer, probably signing he could start.

 

_ Would you mind if I hurt you? _ __  
_ Understand that I need to _ __  
_ Wish that I had other choices _ _  
_ __ than to harm the one I love

 

Her brother came on the stage.

 

_ What have you done? _

 

_ I know I'd better stop trying _ _  
_ _ You know that there's no denying _

 

_ I won't show mercy on you now _

They sang together.

_ I know, should stop believing _ __  
_ I know, there's no retrieving _ __  
_ It's over now, what have you done? _ __  
__  
_ What have you done now?! _ __  
__  
_ I, I've been waiting for someone like you _ __  
_ But now you are slipping away... oh _ __  
_ Why, why does fate make us suffer? _ _  
_ __ There's a curse between us, between me and you

 

The song ended way too quickly for Lincoln’s liking. Which also meant the show was over. What he did not know was that Gustus was going to talk to them, and he would stand next to them awkwardly.

 

Most of the crowd left the pub or got some drinks and Gustus was walking against the current to go to the stage. “What are you doing?”

 

“Hey Lexa, how are you?” He asked the lead singer.

 

“Gustus!” She literally jumped from the stage into his arms.

 

“Hey kiddo, you did great!” 

 

“Who did you brought with you?” Lexa looked at Lincoln.

 

“Oh my apprentice Lincoln.” He smiled.

 

“Nice, if you could help Octavia over there that would be nice,” Lexa laughed giving him something to do.

 

“Damn girl bossing me around already.” He laughed and climbed up the stage.

 

When he was out of hearing reach Lexa said: “I saw him eyeing O the whole time.”

 

“He is head over heels for her.” Gustus laughed.

  
  


“Hey, Lexa told me to help you.” Lincoln said, without stuttering which surprised him.

 

“Oh, cool thanks, it is just breaking down my kit, so I’ll manage.” She smiled politely.

_ “ _ If she is going to punish me for not helping I will blame you.” He joked. How did he do this?

 

“Pfft, Lexa? She is a softie, specially with her girlfriend here.” Damn her smile was making him a softie.  

 

“Um, if you are done with breaking down your kit or something, would you like to grab a beer with me?” He tried to say as smooth as possible in his current state.

 

“Yeah, of course, another 5 minutes and I will be done!” She smiled, and Lincoln was happy his charm still worked from time to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song; (in fic) within temptation what have you done? (Yes, i went through my emo fase don’t judge me)  
> (Title) EDEN Rock ‘N Roll
> 
> Story is not betad at all.  
> Leave a comment and a kudos if you liked it, if you don’t leave a kudos and a comment.  
> Come talk to me on tumblr; lastyearsmodel


	8. I just want you to feel love

_**Chapter 8 ~ I just want you to feel love** _

 

“Why did you throw paint at me?! Octavia screamed looking up from her book.

“I was trying to get your attention!” Lincoln apologized trying not to laugh at how his wife looked like covered in blue paint.

“And the only way to get that is to throw paint?”

“I called you numerous times, you didn’t answer and the paint was the closest thing so,” Lincoln did nothing to hide his laughing, “but I will make it up to you I swear!”

“You better!” She said angrily. “You can start by buying me new clothes and a book.”

“You know what, I’ll give you a good bath.” He kissed his wife on the one spot on her cheek that wasn’t covered in paint.

“Why did you want my attention anyways?” She got up from her chair, checking if nothing dripped down onto it.

“To be honest, I forgot, so it must not be that important.” He said carefully backing away so he would not be hit.

“LINCOLN SERIOUSLY!” She shouted.

“You know what, let's get you upstairs before the paint dries and your hair gets blue like that Halsey lady you always listen too.” He started to push her in the direction of the stairs.

“She is a very good artist Lincoln, so I don’t really mind” she stood still to think for a moment, “wait I actually do, run me a bath, quickly!” She laughed and took some paint out of her hair, smeared it across her husbands face and ran up the stairs as quickly as she could.

“That is not fair!” He sprinted after her, until they reached the bathroom, wrapped his arms around her waist and covered her in kisses not caring about the paint anymore.

“Let’s get a bath together, we haven’t done that in a while.” She turned around and kissed him. He reached for the tap to turn it on.

“We still have that bathbomb Anya gave us for our anniversary.”

“Hmmm, yeah let's use that and the bubbles.”

“Lift your arms.” And she did. He took the hem of her shirt in his hands and lifted the shirt over her head and he kissed her again. “Do you want to keep the shirt or toss it out?”

“Toss it, wasn’t my favorite anyways.” She kissed him, and took his belt in her hands. “You okay?” She looked in his eyes, asking for permission. He nodded and she losend his belt.

“The bathbomb is in our bedroom.” He told her losing her belt too.

“I know, first get the paint out, then we will enjoy our bath.”

“Good idea.”

“I am full of good ideas.” She said sarcastically and tried to pry his shirt off his chest, which he ended up doing in one smooth movement.

He kissed her painfully slow and started moving her to the bath. He grabbed the shower head. “Let me get it out of your hair first, love.”

She stepped over the edge of the bath, letting him guide her. She slowly sat down at the low layer of water that had already filled the bath. Lincoln followed her and sat down behind her.

“Close your eyes, I’ll try to rinse it out.” He held the side of his hand against the top of her head, making sure that no water will reach her eyes. Slowly but surely the blue paint got out of her hair and the water turned blue. When most of the blue paint got out of her hair he pulled the plug so the blue water got out. He reached for a washing cloth to clean his face and gave the shower head to his wife.

“I’ll get the bathbomb real quick.” He kissed her on her lips and dried himself off a little.

“You look really good.” She smiled sheeply.

“You too.” He winked and darted to the room next door. He pulled their shared drawer open where Octavia would keep her beauty stuff and found the purple bathbomb they got from Anya.

“Found it.” He returned to the bath where his wife had filled the bath with nicely warm water. He took the wrapper of the bathbomb and put it in the water next to Octavia. She leaned forward to give him space to sit down behind her.

He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her stomach. “I love you.”

“Hmm, I love you too,” she turned around in his arms and kissed him, “but throwing paint at me is not a good reason to get my attention.”

“Yeah okay, but I gained a bath with you from it is the best outcome.” He touched her nose.

“You can just ask Lincoln.” She sighed, laying her head on his chest.

They both fell asleep with the warm water surrounding them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titel: EDEN Love; not wrong (brave)  
> Any prompts are welcome since I finished my first year of college.  
> Kudos and comments are very welcome.


End file.
